The sound of you
by Dark Lavender
Summary: Fate has a funny way of playing people, especially Robin and Amon. After series of merticulous coincidences, Amon's craft awoke. Zaizen cut Amon a deal that he can't refuse, but can Robin and Amon be together? Even when the whole world's pulling them apar
1. Discord

Summary: Amon and Touko are getting married, just as Robin decided to come clean of her feelings for Amon. Did Amon's awakened power have something to do with it? Zaizen didn't just get a son-in law and Toukou is not just a happy bride, what do they each gain from this dirty deal? How will everyone in STN-J deal with the changes in their lives? And what's Amon got to say in all of this?

Discord

The silenced heartbeats

The birth of the dead

Seeing desires

Dancing crimson

Pining for the end

-----------

The fluttering of lights, deafening in the silent dream. Drifting through a colourless abyss, until something grabbed him from the shelter of his own mind, Amon stirred unwillingly.

The lone strand of consciousness he had left forced open his eyes, the darkness was immediately forced back by a warm brilliance stinging his eyes. The auburn pupil contracted just as a part of Amon that he had buried away long ago curled up with his _own_ dread of light, mainly of what the light is bringing.

The ancient lock inside him already started to weaken under the full force of memories thrashing against it. Amon frowned distastefully at his lack of control, but also at the pain of the resurfacing memories. _No_, he cried inwardly, summoning all his control to repair the barrier to stop himself but with no prevail.

The constriction of his lungs made Amon breath in the unfamiliar air, trying desperately to believe that it will calm him down. Unaware of another presence,theextra element in the air took him by surprise, _her_. It's not something that he can describe or even remember, but the mere presence of it is enough to destroy him with longing.

The closeness and impossibility of it made him ache, an unfathomable anguish that Amon had learned to hide and reduced to merely a frozen heart… The creases between his eyes deepened, panicking as the past overwhelms him without him even noticing it.

Even more, a caress, no, the wavering of air swept across his face. Amon shivered, there's an inhuman quality to the touch, leaving him unsettled.

_What if…?_

Shaking his head mentally and chasing the absurd thought away. Knowing that it's impossible, only one option was lift.

_A witch must be hunted_, he remembered, feeling more like himself now.

Amon's hunter instinct kicked in and convinced him that he is actually in the middle of a hunt. Amon's hand naturally went for the cold object by his side, seeking a speck of safety though weary of the routine.

_And where's Robin?_

Plan for the hunt quickly formed in his mind, anger for the young partner's unreliability trickled in. Studying his surroundings Amon's eyes widened, he knew this room all too well…

The first strange thing that Amon noticed out of many was that things looked bigger, way larger and taller than they should. Amon is amongst the tallest people he knew and as he stood up to face the window the top of his head is barely over the window sill.

_Is it possible that I have shrunk?_

Amon's mind directly went to consider why he would be like this and concluded as the obvious reason came:

_The witch must have done this._

Amon recognizes the room, he had lived here as a child, in fact the last normal housing he had being in since the Craft had taken over his mother. It's a small room, appeared even more so of the clatter that Amon always made.

Evidently, with his mother's waitress salary, basic everyday needs were a strain on the bank account, affording a house in the suburbs is impossible, but the mother and the son were happy: they have each other.

The wooden floor is worn with countless tenants and littered with plastic little toy cars and such that belonged to Amon. The reason Amon's mother chose this apartment is because the large window that almost covered the entire wall of the bedroom.

She used to say that she hated dark and cramped spaces; she can only be herself, trapped in Amon's father's estate is like killing her. Kazumi needed her own space, do something of her own, make a place for her self. Being the missus of a wealthy business man and crowded by servants finally convinced her to leave.

She wanted her son to grow up to be "free" and never be restricted as she was. Now Amon can see the irony of this all, thinking back to his own dark apartment.

Amon's mother proved her self to be worthy to bringing up her son, even though it was hard, but it was what she had dreamt of. Watching Amon sleep showered in the light through the window every morning comforted her and made her go on. Amon found him self getting lost in the bittersweet memories that this little place held but soon rebuked himself for being so naïve.

"…_illusions created by witches almost always take place somewhere you know, or maybe something you want, they take advantage of your deepest desires…"_

Solomon's training came back to him, _Considering that I have lived here as a child, "me" in the memory should be younger_, Amon thought, more at ease now that he has an explanation.

"…_but never try to fight when you suspect that you are being controlled, or you will end up endangering your self and your comrades…"_

The disoriented hunter retracted his hands mid-way from the Orbo gun at the warning and thought if others are stranded too. Amon hates to feel defenseless, there's nothing he can do, _absolutely nothing_.

Concerns welled up inside of Amon when his thoughts came upon his younger partner, Robin. However strong she is, she tends to be inexperienced and act rashly at times.

_Robin_.

The melody escaped Amon, trying not to imagine what kind of trouble she might be in right now. The rational side of him knows that most witches cannot even compare their powers to that of Robin's, but she is just 16 after all.

Astonished why he is even thinking this Amon pushed the thought out of his head as the clashing of metal rang out through his childhood house.

The silent but ever present alarm at the back of his mind tear through Amon as he heard sizzling from not afar, tinged with the roar of fire, creating a peculiar symphony of hell.

A horrifying smell filled Amon's nostrils, _burning flesh_. A horror rose up in Amon, seeping through him and making it impossible to move.

_Had Robin lost control and kill again? Then she will have to be hunted!_ _She will never survive, and I can't without her…_ Hope and devastation collide, forging a face that Amon had sworn to protect and see a smile on.

_Robin…!_

A familiar but never before scream lashed out from outside, clutched Amon's heart. He would not forgive himself if Robin gets hurt; forgetting logic Amon got up and sprinted towards the door.

What happened next stopped Amon dead in his tracks: a woman busted into the room looking hectic and helpless. The next thing Amon knew was that he was in her arms.

"_Oh, Amon, I'm so sorry, did I scare you? So sorry, I was scared too, I was making breakfast and… the pan just caught on fire…the bacon…I, I didn't know what to do!_"

Hot tears burned down her still young face, at last showing signs of weakness and defeat.

In Amon's faded memories, his mother was a stubborn woman, she never asked for help when there wasn't anything to put on the table, or anything else for that matter. Amon had got that from her, _never admit defeat_.

Abruptly he found himself sobbing in to his mother's apron, the tiny bit of self Amon has left was stunned with the illogical turn of events and this show of emotion with him even allowing it. Kazumi pulled her self away to look at Amon's tear stained face, slowly wiping them away

"_Listen to me, Amon, never, ever, give up, okay?"_

She looked at him almost begging him to agree, a smile graced her cracked lips as Amon nodded obediently, "_we will get through this, together, I promise_." She lifted up her head to restore her dignity and looked out of the window not certain where, but enchanted with it.

Clenching her hand into a fist, the sunlight filtered through the window enveloped her, at that moment his mother's perfect profile was seared into Amon's mind.

Feeling the tug of reality Amon knows that it's time to go. He still hasn't figured out if there's a witch, or just a dream. It doesn't matter anymore, meeting his mother once more made sure of that.

A sharp intake of breathe, spurred Amon as he woke up in his comfortingly dark room.

He sat up from his bed and looked out of the window where the world is still dark, but abnormally bright because of the bleak snow on the ground. Amon grunted making his annoyance known at the sparkling white material covering the streets in front of his apartment.

Shivering as the cold air came in contact with his bare skin Amon sank back down on to the sheets, the vivid images of the dream still lingering in his head.

The bright surroundings of his dream contrasts with the darkness he's trapped in awoke a yearning for another's touch, _her_ touch.


	2. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes

---

_The silent plead of Cinderella,_

_Cinderella of the night_

_---_

As Robin stepped into Raven's flat's warm lobby, she let out a relieved sigh, grateful to be away from the cold outside and greeted the doorman.

Her flushed cheeks and ears throbbing a little because of the rise in temperature. It's only the end of October and the snow is so thick that it might take till February to find her keys when she dropped them outside her apartment while thinking of how to "come clean" with Amon.

The weight of anxiety on her heart has lightened a few on her way to work.

The bright, gleaming wonderland before her made her truly glad to be alive. She skipped from one sidewalk to another to find that perfect patch of snow, its surface perfectly unscathed and its white radiance blinding Robin if she stared at it too long.

It's impossible not to stare. The sadness always comes as seeing foot prints through a whole field of freshly fallen snow, the obvious scars stuck out like blood. Robin frowned wondering who would have the heart to soil such a work of art.

Though the joy of another piece of snow will make its appearance and cheer up the angel in red and black.

Before she knows it she was smiling and watching tirelessly the puffs of white vapor she made, marveling of their strange shape and beauty.

The shimmering white spirits flew out of Robin's delicate mouth and rose up to the heavens, to her the curls are imaginary fires, not for hunting witches but just for her.

Winter is Robin's favorite season; the white snow containing all the colours can in some incomprehensible way cover everything, making things perfect.

Robin knows that it sounds childish and hiding isn't the way to solve things, but winter is like a flawless real fantasy until spring awakens and things become not so serene.

Today is crucial, Robin's love for the season depends on Amon and it seems like for certain he will screw up.

Upon reaching the STN-J's office, the fading nervousness came back full force and slowly gnawed at Robin.

For some reason her knees felt weak and making it extremely hard to reach the cool marble elevator, touch the button "_5_", and walk through the glass doors.

The young witch closed her eyes for a brief prayer for courage though it seemed a little inappropriate.

On one hand she hoped the head hunter will not be there and give her an excuse from herself, but Robin is afraid that if she doesn't say it now, it will kill her.

Entering the simply but stylishly furnished office quiet except for the ever present clacking of the keyboard, Robin looked around for any abnormalities that might foretell her upcoming fate.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Doujima draping over the red sofa and drooling at a new outfit on her fashion magazine; Sakaki is with Michael looking at something on the computer.

Every few second low whistles and coughs would flow from one end of the office to the other the end where Doujima is and she would roll her eyes and mutter something. Robin couldn't help but laugh at the little pattern and curious of the glances Doujima would throw at Sakaki.

Looking around finding the head hunter no where in sight, the hold on Robin's heart had lessened, letting it beat.

Heading to the small kitchen Robin decided to have some coffee first, hoping the caffeine will make this easier.

Alcohol seemed to be more effective but one there are no alcohol here and two being drunk will make a rather bad impression.

Shaking her head laughing at her self for being that desperate Robin clicked on the coffeemaker.

Leaning against the dark green countertop Robin watched the drops of coffee dripping into the pot, and sighed as each drop breaks up Robin's reflection in the dark liquid.

Amon is just like that, on day he came and broken up her peaceful and unknowing life, making everything harder.

"_What's with the face?_"

Karasuma walked in, her mug dangling on her finger with a smirk on her face, Robin didn't hear her coming in and jumped.

"_Thinking about someone?_"

Miho said in a sing-song voice, causing Robin to blush. Miho isn't all that much older than she is, but her usual serious, un-Doujima likeness made her like an older sister. Miho probably would be offended by this, but since she doesn't know, oh well.

"_Oh, nothing_,"

Robin pretended to rub her eyes and hide her beet-red cheeks, "_I just haven't got much sleep last night, that's all_"

It's true, actually, she didn't. Robin was so nervous, that she spend the whole night planning, not like she hasn't being doing that for a while now.

She first thought about how she'll tell him, after two hours being extremely frustrated with the uselessness of words Robin ended up running every scenario possible in her head, acceptance and rejection.

The latter scared her, wondering what she will do, how can she face him after this and work together everyday.

Guilt was what made Robin coward away from Amon before, whenever her mind wondered away to Amon Touko always seem to come out of no where, sending her away in shame.

Robin couldn't help but thinking that this is in a way betraying Touko, taking advantage of the woman to took her in so generously.

"_Robin, Robin, you okay?_"

Miho asked, a concerned look on her face, "_You were spacing out. Are you okay?_"

"_Oh, sorry_."

Apologized Robin, ashamed, she quickly poured herself a cup of boiling hot coffee and started sipping, just to give herself an excuse for not talking.

"_Hmm, I wonder what it is,_"

Miho mused, making Robin look up curiously at her sudden initiative to talk. Tapping a finger lightly on her chin Miho continued on,

"_Zaizen just all of a sudden called Amon to his office and shut the door. He's never done that before, I mean if it's just about a hunt then there no need to do so, we are all hunters aren't we?_ _There's something not right here._"

Miho stared into the empty space beside Robin's left ear, but after a few seconds she shrugged it off and said,

"_Well, we just have to wait for him to come out and if he wants to tell us, he will._"

Jerking out of her trance-like state Miho looked at her watch and made a face.

"_Oh, I have a whole pile of paperwork to do, see you later Robin._"

She said with a smile and left with her coffee.

Robin frowned at Miho's news, what does Zaizen want from Amon that he must speak in secrecy? Sipping her coffee in the comforting silence as the interrupted nausea seeps back, reminding her of her dreaded task.

The soft clicking of the doorknob rang out, strucking Robin.

_Oh, no!_

Robin found herself panicking; all things that her very being is based on are crumbling down, burying her in despair and hope.

Putting down the coffee mug on the marble countertop with a crisp thud, Robin took a deep breathe and composing herself. Looking inside herself for doubts and finding none, Robin hurried out of the kitchen to meet Amon.

The constriction in Robin's chest tightened as she saw Amon walking out of Zaizen's office, as unreadable expression on his face.

It scared Robin, it's something she has never seen before, is it doubt? Amon's never wavering being is something that ensured Robin of her future, her stability in a cryptic reality.

Nevertheless she hurried up to him and called silently.

"_Amon_?"

The suddenness of Amon's reactions surprised Robin.

He turned back to look at her, his black trench coat swirling in the dead air, that peculiar expression still present.

Backing up to allow him space Robin looked at her feet and picking the right words in her head, the final result was:

"_Amon, can I have a minute with you? I need to talk to you about something_."

She asked timidly, so quiet she wasn't even sure if Amon had heard it.

Looking at Robin with a distant look in his eyes, Amon seems to be studying her from head to toe then glaring right in to her eyes, trying to find something deep within her, and him.

"_Yes._"

The emotionless reply came from another world, the small success and Amon's usual self allowed Robin to release the breath that she was holding for so long.

Stepping out in to the elevator area, away from preying eyes Robin stopped. Looking up from the floor she found Amon looking at her as well, the abnormal attention from her partner was unnerving, but somehow warming.

"_I have given this a lot of thought_," slowly Robin began to speak, trying hard not to stumble.

"_You have been on my mind a lot ever since I've met you and… well, um, I just want to say,_" Robin paused, quickly glimpsed at Amon's face, he is looking at her alright, but something fleeting across his eyes confused Robin.

If she had knew what was going to happen a few second's later, she would have stopped right here.

But she closed her eyes and blurted it out, "_I just want to say that I'm…in love with you_." Squeezing her eyes shut Robin looked away, dreading her terrible fate. Nothing came, but Amon's distorted voice:

"_Pardon, can you say that again? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention._"

The odd flashback of one of her hunts came back to her at this moment.

It was a witch that possesses telekinesis power, a common gift. Amon and she had chased the witch in to a construction site. The witch had caused all the bricks and steel rods to fly their way, Amon was already unconscious, and the bricks are heading her way.

When the bricks struck her, it didn't hurt at all, but Robin knew the pain is coming, just delayed. Now is just the same, strangely it didn't hurt at all, but what Robin fears is the pain that's going to kill her later.

"_Never mind, it's okay, I was just taking orders for lunch because I'm going out right now. What do you want?_"

The simple lie came in a calm voice that surprised even herself, a soft smile bent her lips.

"_No, nothing for me._" Amon answered, and walked away.

Life goes on, that's what Robin's afraid of.

Spring is coming.


	3. Witch

A/N: Enjoy this chapter, it's kind of long, but it's still what you hoped, I hope… Please R&R, those clickers, I know your type… click on the review button at the bottom, and I will update, in time.

Witch

---

The pomegranate seeds glowed sinfully

Beckoning

Somehow angelic

Poison coursing

Slumbering

Awakens

To the eternal mayhem

---

"_Amon, come in to my office for a second_."

Said Zaizen solemnly, motioning for Amon to follow him.

A deep crease formed in between Amon's eyebrows, curious of Zaizen's sudden request but nevertheless complied. He got up from his desk, turned off the monitor, quite unwilling to leave his work.

The frown deepened as Zaizen closed the door, encasing him in the glass jar-like room with no air to breath.

Amon has always disapproved of the thick fume and sickening smell of cigars in Zaizen's office, but never said anything, it's not in his place to criticize his boss, and Touko's father.

Standing there inhumanly still something in the back of Amon's mind stirred, alarmed by Zaizen's abnormal behavior.

His head went immediately into gear, trying to speculate the situation and what Zaizen would want from him.

_It can't be about a hunt, or he would have just told me, it's something personal, something that concerns just me_…

The anxiety is getting unbearable yet he stood there, waiting for whatever that may be.

Zaizen sat down in his luxurious chair behind his crowded desk, inspecting Amon as his lit another cigar.

Taking a deep drag and a few seconds later rapid strands of smoke escaped his mouth, disappearing inches in from of Amon's face, who barely concealed his disgust.

After moments of awkward silence Zaizen started speaking, a menacing softness in his voice, almost father like.

"_I want to talk to you about Touko_."

Zaizen spoke, facing the window, his face unseen by Amon, making everything harder.

Amon likes to know everything there is about who he is going up "_against_", including every fleeting emotion and thought. Right now he feels incredibly vulnerable, being kept in the dark.

"_What about her_?"

Replied Amon calmly as despair rips everything inside him into pieces. Something he acquired in his witch hunting career.

"_Touko has come to the age of marriage, but it seems that she's never happy with other men, enough for marriage for that matter,_"

Zaizen paused, trusting that Amon already knows what he's about to say.

"_Except for you Amon, frankly I'm not so sure if you are the right type but if she is happy, then I am. But I'm not asking for you to do this for nothing, meet me today after work, I have a deal that I'm sure you would be interested in._"

Zaizen threw a business card onto Amon's side on the desk; he picked it up without any reaction to Zaizen's shocking proposal.

Amon recognizes the name and address: three blocks away from Raven's Flat, a traditional bar named Kanta, famous for its fin sake.

Amon wanted to ask why but knew all too well not to question Zaizen and Touko when they were together.

Touko had gotten her stubborn temper from her father, an observation Amon had made coolly during the times he had spent with her, as Touko decides all of the places that they would go to and things they do.

There's not much Amon could do but watch, she's just a spoiled little girl. Comparing his and her childhood, Amon marveled at the gap and surprised of the fact that they had ever came together.

Head completely clouded over leaving no room for thoughts or emotions; Amon was too stunned by Zaizen's attempt to "_bribe_" Amon into marry Touko, for a father to do so it's…_sickening_.

Clearly Zaizen no longer wanted Amon in his office as he opened the door, a slight breeze of fresh air blew in, scattering the almost blue air. Giving Zaizen a slight nod, gesturing that he will be there Amon decided to hear Zaizen out.

Amon is not an ambitious person, not in this way anyway. Though he's curious of Zaizen's motives behind this absurd turn of events.

Stepping out of the office Amon took a few deep breaths as blood finally started to flow back in to his brain.

Amon still is shock, _why did Zaizen have to tell him this today?_

Amon had planned today for about two months now; it's simply in his nature: everything structured and goes according to plan. He likes to know what he's doing, only then he will feel confident to do anything or anything at all for that matter.

Amon had found himself falling for Robin hopelessly that it scared him; he had never felt an emotion this strong, not even with Touko.

Touko took care of Amon. She knows his painful past and was mature enough to go around it. Amon's grateful, but they've never really connected.

Come to think of it, it's precisely because of their opposite childhood. Touko could not understand why Amon is who he is, she grew up in a bright and hopeful world and Amon grew up in the bottom of the society, doing anything to survive.

Amon never expected her to understand and gave up the hope for anyone to ever come close to him.

Robin… was a whole different story, she never made an obvious effort to understand him, but she just does from the start. She was different her self.

Amon found the block of ice that imprisons his heart melted away by her silent fire, the melted ice rain down like the amrita from God.

Today he finally summoned the courage to thank Robin for her gift of new life, but fate has a funny way of play people, especially Amon.

As he steps into the working area, Amon was met by the ordinary silence whenever he enters the room, only ignored by the clacking of keys that fell into the background.

Suddenly, his name was called, barely audible but tinged with hope. In reflex Amon turned to meet the voice. A familiar fragrance weaved through the air, reminded him of the dream.

Facing the owner of the voice, Amon felt a little disoriented, with it being Robin. As he consciously sees Robin backing up, uncomfortable with the distance or rather the closeness between them and twirling her hands nervously, Amon's head was a mess.

The certain vulnerability that Robin possesses made her look so untainted; a refreshing distinction from Amon's shame bounded self. As Amon contemplated whether or not to tell her right now Robin spoke up:

"_Amon, can I have a minute with you? I need to talk to you about something." _

It was barely a murmur; Robin's face now is a rare flash of colour in her humble clothing. It made her resemble more of a young girl whose biggest worries are about guys rather than protecting a city.

Her strength of harnessing so much within that fragile body and the way that she carries herself in whatever situation impressed Amon. The sadness that came with her qualities and an angst that ripples through her because of her powers only made Amon want to protect her more, whatever the price.

Perceiving that he still hasn't answered Robin's question Amon quickly showed his approval to the suggestion. Robin turned around and led him out of the office into the elevator hall.

Once again Robin was overtook by her uneasiness and determined to look at her shuffling feet. An untimely rush of desire swept over Amon as he focused on Robin's tiny figure, an urge of possession.

The closeness between them only made Amon's resistance harder. His eyes blurred, nothing mattered except for the woman in front of him.

Robin started to speak, and nothing entered Amon's ears. Something told him that she might be talking about something of importance, but the presence of her is far more valuable to Amon than anything else.

In Robin Amon had found happiness for the first time and he won't let it go just because Zaizen ordered so.

He swore to himself that no matter what Zaizen proposes or threatens he will never marry Toukou, but instead stick by Robin's side, for his own sake.

Now fully alert Amon found that Robin have already finished talking and realized that he didn't catch a bit of what she said. He cursed in his head and all there left to say is…

"_Pardon, can you say that again? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention._"

Amon said rather gingerly, admitting that he's at fault.

"_Never mind, it's okay, I was just taking orders for lunch because I'm going out right now. What do you want?_"

Robin waved it off with a smile and waited for his answer.

A little disappointed Amon refused the offer and went back to the office. He felt rather stupid in hoping that she might for a chance be thinking of the same thing.

Amon walked a bit faster, trying to leave his embarrassment behind.

"_Amon, there's going to be a meeting in the conference room in 2 minutes, we've got a lead on that water witch._"

Karasuma called out to Amon and tapped her watch to remind him of the time before returning to Michael's consol and continued on their conversation.

Amon's jaw tightened, _that witch…_

Sakumi Yoshinto, a 24 years-old female that had recently awakened to her powers, but the new found ability has devastated the city, including the STN-J.

The hunters are helpless against her, Robin's powers were rendered useless during the last hunt and the Orbos shattered against her crashing waves.

Her favourite spot to lure the hunters were tiny alley ways, so she could turn them into aquariums and the hunters will become little pieces of drift wood, unable to do anything.

Amon, Robin and Karasuma were lucky to get out of their last hunt alive. With Yoshinto's immunity from Robin and the inability of other hunters, nobody can do anything about her.

After the failed hunt Zaizen gave orders to make this hunt a priority. So day after day the hunters tried to come up with new tactics to overcome the witch and things got even worse when Amon's pride got involved in the matter.

He started pressing down on everybody, giving people acidic looks when they are trying to go home. Since everyone is afraid of the consequences, all they can do is take off their jacks and drag themselves back in front of the monitor.

The monitors came to life as each hunter settled down, much to Doujima and Sakaki's dismay and an array of lights rained down from the projector above them. Michael's slightly scratchy voice and the shadows under his eyes gave away the fact that he had pulled another all-nighter to get these information.

"_New sources have revealed that Yoshinto had sustained pretty heavy injuries from what seemed like a duel with another witch who, was not so fortunate and died as the aftermath of the duel. Her power levels have dropped significantly according to our radar. I believe that this can be used to our advantage and the perfect time to eliminate her."_ Said Michael determined and as sever as he could.

Doujima and Sakaki exchanged curious looks across the work stations at the unexpected malice seeping from Michael's words; it's as if he had taken the failure of the last hunt personally on to himself.

But no can blame him, Michael had suffered too from Amon's bruised ego, forced to work overtime everyday. Also that he was protective of Robin and the damage done onto her was enough to establish a vendetta between him and the witch.

Ignoring the outburst of emotion Michael continued on, cheeks still a little flushed.

"_We need to work together on this one. Even though her powers have decreased exponentially, we stilled need to be careful. And Robin…"_

Michael stopped, totally unaware of Robin's absence until then, while the other hunters looked at each other dumb folded. It's not like her to miss work.

Hushed murmurs rose and fell until Amon spoke up impersonally nevertheless puzzled:

"_I just spoke to her; she had asked to speak to me but in the end all she said was that she was taking lunch orders. After that she just ran out…_"

Everyone was silent, they all know what Robin have meant about speaking to Amon personally. Robin's affection towards Amon was quite evident, to all except Amon and Sakaki as the rookie piped up and proved the point further.

"_Has anybody noticed that it's 10 in the morning right now? Isn't it a little too early for lunch?"_ Sakaki pointed out exasperated as if it couldn't be more obvious.

Amon's eyes widened ever so slightly realizing just how much he had missed out, speaking volumes of his astonishment.

Karasuma and Doujima simultaneously shook their heads and sighed, feeling sorry for Robin and wondered how she copes with this.

Michael at the moment marveled if he was to choose death from Solomon if he knew that this was to happen years later.

He realized bitterly that what he hoped was mere admiration on Robin's part was truly love for the distant Amon. An acidic taste rose in Michael's throat, foretold by the constriction in his chest. He can't let anybody know:

"_Now, Karasuma, you will pair up with Doujima, Sakaki you can head out first to scout the region and report back. Amon,"_

Michael barely concealed the bitterness invoked by the name,

"_I'll contact Robin and she will meet you there."_

The hunters gave Michael a collective nod of understanding and raced out of the room excited not for the hunt, but a chance to finally escape Amon's wrath.

As Amon was about to step out of the room, his rather hostile dark eyes met Michael's, though just for a split second the gaze seem to peer into his mind. Michael squirmed uncomfortably under the attention but then vainly decided to stare back.

Spurs of emotion flared between the two men. The frozen black ice in Amon's eyes seemed a little different to Michael, a dark red came to mind, a damp anger.

Suddenly Michael felt left out, the same isolation and abandonment when he was corner by Solomon agent, when all of the hunters left for home and all that left of him, Michael Lee, the STN-J hacker and computer expert was just a caged bird.

At the fogging of Michael's eyes Amon turned his face away and hastily walked out the room.

The office is empty once again, and the salty liquids forced out of Michael's eyes as the brilliant but heartless sunshine streamed through the antique window.

The tears flew down in a rather distasteful way, more so than he would have wished, since this was his first cry since the first time he saw all four seasons pass by beside this window, all four of them.

Robin staggered into the elevator that seemed so warm before.

She pressed the ground floor button and waited for the door to close.

Everything seemed so manual; they weren't done with life or realization, just driven by the need to find shelter.

Amon used to be enough to keep her from fleeing the world that she so lacks understanding, the same world that's rapidly contorting and darkening around Robin right now.

She wasn't sure of what had just happened, Robin was too afraid to replay the last moments. It's too excruciating to see his trench coat fly around him to hide his lonely figure.

Robin had once dreamed to accompany that solitude, but guess that he doesn't even care enough to listen to her if not for a hunt.

Robin stepped out of the Raven's flat's lobby and the winter winds nicked at her face, it felt dry, Robin was surprised that she still hasn't cried yet. She was at least able to maintain a stable footing and as she kept her eyes on the road and her mind on oblivion, Robin caught a whiff of coffee.

It wasn't a very decent scent, most likely came from a donut shop, but the smell was familiar and comforting, precisely what Robin needed at the moment. The slowly disappearing fragrance brought her to her next stop.

"_Welcome, Miss Robin how nice it is to see you."_

Master Harry's voice rang through out the empty café. The dark colours and dim lighting brought a sense of safety and tranquility, totally unaffected by the dazzling sunshine outside.

Robin use to come here all the time when Amon ignored her and her feel both like crying and burn him to a crisp, or rather lit her self so that the flame will make him at least look at her.

Robin walked up to the bar at the back of the café and settled down on a stool. Master Harry as usual is standing behind the counter polishing glass.

He seems just like a part of the place itself, it's mainly because of his personality. Of course he's got the charm that's possessed by every bar tender, and the air about him that makes people want to spill their guts out. But it's how he's so at ease being a part of the shop, like a cat, roaming about the house knowing that he truly belongs there.

At the sight Robin felt a pang of homesickness, to where though? She was never really apart of anything. At the convent, because she was a witch she was always estranged by the Solomon partisans; at Japan she was given curious looks because of her foreign looks; then in STN-J Amon didn't even bother to conceal his disapproval of her.

Supposing that she had a pretty bitter expression on her face, Master Harry placed a steaming cup of espresso before Robin and leaned back on the wine racks to get a good look at her.

He narrowed his eyes as if focusing on her; Robin didn't dare look away, afraid that she'll offend the amicable host. After several minutes have passed, Master Harry spoke, in a voice more aloof than that of his normal.

"_You know, coffee really doesn't make you feel better,"_

He paused for a second and caught a confused look on Robin's face.

"_It's all about nostalgia. Why do you drink coffee Miss Robin?"_

Robin had never thought of that, and hesitated for a minute.

"_It's merely a habit. I've never given it much thought, but I guess it calms me down a little and helps me to stay alert."_

"_To you drinking coffee remind you of who you are. It brings you back to your normal daily routine so in a way it reassures you that nothing has changed." _

Master Harry spoke serenely that melted right into the atmosphere.

Listening to the bartender's strange analogy, Robin found it true, at least at the moment.

The coffee anchors down and brings a sense of familiarity. Just sitting there, accompanied by the same piano piece that Master Harry had often played during the daytime and the slightly harsh aroma of the espresso in front of her Robin closed her eyes.

A warm red surrounded her even though the lightings were muted; it contrasted vividly with the sceneries outside.

As the music rose to its climax Robin was snapped out of her reverie and amazed to discover that the unpleasant memories just an hour before had faded from her mind, reduced to a dull ache.

Feeling secure in the surroundings Robin tentatively replayed the pieces and bits.

The first sign of abnormality was the look in Amon's eyes. As she had felt before, it was a kind of uncertainty.

Amon was always so composed and unshaken, what could have as made him stop being…him?

Robin recalled Karasuma's comment before in the office about Zaizen's odd behaviour and summoning of Amon. It couldn't have been about a hunt, just as Karasuma said, something about Amon's personal life that can't be known by others.

Amon never seemed to have a personal life, he always revolve around his work, though his involvement with Toukou was as puzzling as he himself.

Amon would never admit that his relationship with Toukou goes beyond the level of acquaintance and Toukou respected that. Even as she denied her connection with Amon, Robin can see from Toukou's rueful laugh whenever she talked about Amon that she knows him better than anyone.

Amon was more than distracted when she asked to speak to him; both his body and spirit had a sense of weariness to it.

Judging from the old Amon, that was totally unacceptable and impossible. He was always alert, ready to destroy any witch that comes his way, which was simply his job requirement.

But the one that stood before her today was almost vulnerable, oblivious to what's around him. Whatever Zaizen had spoke to Amon about obviously hit Amon pretty hard.

_Was he in some kind of trouble?_

Robin tensed at the thought, suddenly worrying for Amon.

_Then what kind of trouble? Was it because of the failed hunt last time with the water witch?_

Amon secretly prided in being the invincible head hunter of the STN-J and the letdown from last time really had an effect on him.

Amon became more and more addicted to his work and oppressive towards the others in the office. But Robin reminded her self again that it couldn't have been about a witch, and Amon has been yelled at by Zaizen before, but it had never made this much impression.

Robin's spirits have been somewhat lifted, but the rejection and a twinge humiliation made her crave for home. She wondered where she can find a place she would want to go when drenched in a downpour, a place that would give the word "_home_" a definition.

Noticing that she has been sitting in the same position for a while now Robin stood up and stretched a bit; stifling a yawn Robin paid for her drink and thanked Harry.

"_Please come again soon! You know that you are always welcome here."_

Harry smiled warmly as he gave a small wave.

Robin opened her mouth and was about to reply, but her communicator produced a series of shrill beeps that made Robin rather embarrassed.

Taking the palm-sized gadget out of her trench coat pocket Robin brought it to her face and was met by Michael's voice which sounded a little bleak to Robin.

"_Sorry to bother you Robin, but we've got a fix on the water witch's position and the others have already headed out to the region. I told Amon to meet you there since you weren't at the meeting." _

Robin winced a little seeing that her absence is now, well known but more so at the mentioning of her opponent. The botched hunt last time had made all of her comrades suffered terribly and Robin was not sure if she's up to the task of hunting her this time.

Hearing Robin's hesitation Michael reassured her that the witch's power has been reduced considerably and that their chance of succeeding was far greater. Viewing the coordinates that Michael had sent her which was just a five minutes walk away from where she is now, Robin sighed and dreaded over the task.

Robin felt tired, killing day after day and putting herself out there to be killed, though immediately scolded herself for whining needlessly.

Exchanged farewells with Harry for the last time Robin headed out once again into the superficial sunlight.

Putting on the microphone that she carried with her Robin is somewhat nervous about working with Amon and her fellow hunters after the little incident this morning. Robin quickened her steps trying to abandon the shameful thought behind her.

Arriving to the supposed site Robin didn't see the witch or any signs of battle so she decided to wait for further instructions while she studied the place.

It looked like an abandoned industrial building. The steel rods poked painfully out of the crumbling cement walls and the shattered window panes resembled curiously of the eyes of a broken spirited person, like Amon's.

A gust of chilly wind assaulted the already grim prospect before Robin, making the place look terribly fragile.

Locating the witch took less effort than Amon would have expected.

When they found her, the witch was hiding between two enormous slabs of concrete apparently attempting to regain her strength.

It was quite a pathetic image: Sakumi Yoshinto, the witch that had wrecked havoc in the city and defeated the elite hunters now too weak to even move. Though when she sensed the arrival of the hunter, Yoshinto had surprised everyone with the speed of her get away while her every movement seems to cause her agony.

The band of hunters followed her through the debris of what once was a large factory. The skeletal frame of the factory was still existent when all the walls and floors have long disintegrated; they create a fine mist of powder that flares up with the wind in to all directions.

This crude resemblance of an ancient city made a maze that hid the elusive witch, only her footsteps gave the hunters a clue of her whereabouts.

On a clearing in front of the rubble Amon spotted Robin looking around rather listlessly, an obvious target. Amon clicked on his microphone and was about to speak when the witch stopped right in front of him, a smirk barely recognizable on her disfigured face.

Yoshinto's lightless eyes slowly traveled to Robin's direction and Amon could sense her powers stirring within her. The witch whispered, poison seeping from her words:

"_Oh, I see that you have brought that little witch of yours. She's no match for me, none of you are! Wait 'til I crush her with my powers then everyone will see that I, Sakumi Yoshinto is the ultimate witch!"_

She threw her head back and laughed in a manner that even Amon was not accustomed to.

Sakaki was enraged to the point that without any instruction he shot a good ten Orbos into the witch, so the front of her ripped blouse is now splattered with a slimy green. But she was unaffected; the chilling bent of her lips was suddenly curtained by a screen of water that separated her from the hunters.

For a second all of the hunters were dumb folded by why she did something as trivial as that, but then it became clear that she was making a dash for Robin.

The witch sprinted toward Robin while the hunters were trapped by the barrier. Amon narrowed his eyes and a fury flared up in him seeing that he is powerless to protect her.

Robin felt a flood of power behind her and a splash of water.

Her body tensed from the familiar sound, and after a second of scrutinizing Robin turned around to see the witch charging towards her. Tracing the sound of water she found her fellow hunters confined behind a wall of water.

Robin strained to see a little further of how her friends are doing, but a drill of water threw her off her feet. _Here we go again._

Landing on the rough ground Robin's whole body ached, struggling with her tangled dress she got up and projected a roar of fire at the water witch, but she blocked it off with ease.

While fumbling with her glasses Robin watched her fire being quenched with a sizzling sound. Robin tried again, a little harder but hopelessly off target without her glasses. Finally it sat obediently on the tip of her nose and Robin tried again, it struck the witch and lit the cuffs of her pants. Yoshinto distinguished the fire with her craft and smirked:

"_I see that you've improved since last time. But it's still not enough against me. I will not tolerate anybody who dare go against me!"_

The two women exchanged flings of craft, they both can feel that their powers will ran out if they continue to fight this way, not to mention tedious.

A sheer power of will made Robin gather the dormant fire within her and nurtured them until they rose to a roar, she released the lively flames.

The serpents of fire weaved and entwined toward the witch and finally flashed into a brilliant barrier around her. The distraction made her loose control of her own watery trap and freed the hunters who immediately raced to Robin's rescue.

The fire burned for a good twenty seconds before they died down, leaving the scorched witch for all to see. A smile crept up Robin's lips, but jumped as the witch began to speak, the rage escalated with each word.

"_How dare you little wench! I admit that you've got some power, but they are nothing compared with mine! I'm going to make you pay for what you have done!" _

The witch screamed, with the despair of a wounded animal. Chills went up the hunters' spines with grim precognitions.

Robin can physically see Yoshinto's craft swelling, driven by a maddening hatred, directed at her. Whatever happened after what like an out-of-body experience. Robin can see what's happening, like a movie, only with her self being the unfortunate heroine about to be killed by her evil nemesis.

Yoshinto's ragged hair was swept up by an unseen wind and madness contorted her face. She laughed, extending her arms to their full length as if summoning something. A disk of swirling water built up in front of her and continued to build into a tornado of the shiny substance. Jerking her arms upward the spiraling force speared toward Robin at an unlikely speed.

Robin's brain had stopped working altogether knowing that she can't escape the horrible fate. She had almost used up all of her powers in the last attack, all Robin can do now is cradle herself in the way that always did when sleeping and wait for the end.

In the most cliché way, the pain never came. Robin felt a gush of cold air and a rush of an unknown craft.

It was uncontrolled and raw, most likely from a person who had just awakened. Opening her eyes Robin saw the sharp spike of water is now a block of ice, the ragged surface gleamed under the sun. And in an instant, the ice fell on the ground and shattered into a shower of glittering shards.

Everyone was caught in the show for awhile before being caught up with what had just happen.

Robin looked around pale faced and gave a little gasp. The other hunters turned to see what caused her to be so shaken: Amon had collapsed and lying on the ground.

Everyone rushed to his side not saying it, but clear of what caused him to be in such a state. Karasuma checked his breath, found it shallow but let out a sigh of relieve that he's still alive. Sakaki used the chance to finish off the witch, the gun blasts echoed between the ruined walls and garbage heaps.

Doujima took out of her orange cell phone with a jingle and called the factory to pick the witch up.

Robin caught a glimpse of Amon's ashen profile as Sakaki and Karasuma carried him off to his car's backseat. It was peaceful, so peaceful that it hurt. It's the last moment of refuge that Amon's ever going to get with his cursed blood.


	4. Erosion

A/N: Enjoy this chapter, please, please review, so I'll know if it's worth it to keep writing. Plus it is gonna take a while to write the next because of my busy schedule… But I'll try. Please, R&R.

Erosion

---

The fear of one's sin

Brought on the lose

Of salvation

For all

Every bit of Amon denied it. With a bitter jerk of the corner of his mouth he thought back to the dream.

Indeed, he had thought of his mother a lot lately. The change must have been painful for her too. But Amon couldn't help but feel sorrier for himself, she practically lost all sense of being after her powers took over. Though he, will have to face everything with a front that Amon just doesn't have the strength to put up yet.

All sentimentalities aside, the question that nagged at him the most was that whether he would be hunted. No matter what he's a witch now. Amon's surprised at why hunters haven't busted his doors down and killed him already.

Suicide did cross his mind. But the term of "dieing with dignity" is a joke after all these years of witch hunting. Whatever options he has, he's too weak to enact them.

Whatever happened when his powers awoke was unknown to Amon. He suspects that he knew perfectly well but years of loathing locked it away. _It's a bliss, _Amon thought.

Speaking of his door, Amon felt around him and noticed that his lying on a sofa of some sort. Disoriented, Amon looked around himself and realized that he was lying on the sofa in the STN-J office.

He sat up, noticing that he was alone in the office. Suddenly remembered Zaizen's summon, Amon felt around his coat to find the card with the bar's address. Crisply he walked out of the office and down the elevator to his car.

Driving into the brisk frozen air, Amon continued to speculate what Zaizen would want from him, but as he drove past another red light, he decided that he would just wait until Zaizen tells him, any blind guesses would be futile and a waste of time.

As the bar came into view, Amon circled the crowded parking lot trying to find a space.

As Amon finally stepped through the door, he noticed that the place was filled with noisy men just off work, his unsuited stoniness quieted the bar down a little, as people broke away from their conversations to stare at him as he walks by. Quickly finding Zaizen at a seat with table, like summoning a waiter, Zaizen gestured for Amon to sit down at his table.

Pouring a cup of sake for Amon as he sat down opposite to Zaizen, the older man cleared his throat, and took a gulp of sake.

"_Amon, I say that we cut the crap. I know that your powers have awakened,_" seeing that the hunter tensed, he chuckled.

"_And no, you are not going to be hunted. But I'm sure that we can do something about your craft on one condition_."

Zaizen paused and took something from inside of his suit jacket.

Amon's knuckles whitened as he tightened his fist when he saw the small bottle of dark green liquid.

He waited for further explanation; he knows that Zaizen isn't stupid. Though for all he knew; now as a witch, a drop of that stuff can kill him.

Zaizen started again, seeing the look on Amon's face,

"_I know what I'm doing_."

Doubt rose in Amon, wondering why Zaizen would go to all this trouble just to kill him. He suddenly had the urge of telling Zaizen that if he wanted to hunt him, he'll willingly surrender. Amon chooses death over a chewed-up life anyways.

"_I want you to marry Toukou_."

Zaizen said without a wince of emotion.

Amon didn't say anything, as if waiting for Zaizen to say he's joking. But Zaizen never kids.

Seeing Amon's lack of reaction, Zaizen began talking again,

"_But just as I said back in the office, you don't have to do it for nothing. See that,_"

Zaizen gestured at the bottle of Orbo in the middle of the table.

Amon could not believe what Zaizen's suggesting. To have any contact with Orbo as a witch is fatal.

"_Toukou's mother was a witch_."

Amon suddenly jerked his head up.

Zaizen marrying a witch is almost unthinkable. Zaizen continued on, seeming desperate to prove that he's against witches on all accounts,

"_I found out right after Toukou's born, so I divorced her. I monopolized the factory's resources for about 2 years for them to figure out how to suppress her craft, and this is the result." _

Zaizen held up the small vial.

Amon still couldn't shake the unbelief from his mind. One being that Toukou's a witch; maybe even herself doesn't know it. Another being that he is a Seed, and Zaizen now wants him to marry his daughter.

Zaizen's daughter.

"_How do you know if Toukou even wants to be in a marriage? Where's her opinion in all of this? And why do I have to marry Toukou as the exchange of getting rid of my craft?_"

"_We both know and have seen that she's the most attached to you, amongst all of the possible suitors and as a father_," Zaizen paused, as if waiting for Amon it prove his lack of devotion to Toukou as she was growing up and still is,

"_My greatest duty is to make sure that she's happy and secure for the rest of her life."_

Amon felt as if he's never seen anyone so conceited. _His greatest duty as a father_? For what Amon knew of Toukou's childhood and present life, Zaizen had never even shown his face other than Toukou's 18th birthday, the day that he's officially rid of the responsibility for her.

"_I'll give you 24 hours to give me an answer_."

Zaizen said as he got up,

"_Now, remember what the Orbo can do, and what will happen to you without it."_

Amon felt like laughing. Zaizen is threatening, not to mention bribing him to marry his daughter. And that he doesn't have much of a say in the matter.

He basically has two choices. One is to be hunted, and keep his unvoiced promise to Robin. Another is to be rid of his craft and the horror that hang over him ever since he found out that he's a witch, the catch is to marry a woman that he once loved and still attached to.

There seem to be nothing to be thought about. The possibility of a free life dissolved all thoughts of Robin and his promise for her.

He felt rather ashamed of his lack of thought on the matter; Amon's beginning to think that he's not committed enough to Robin. He first hurt Robin inexplicably, now he's marrying another woman.

To justify his decision, he projected how his life would be like as a witch and with Robin, he can't take care of Robin if the craft takes over, like it did with his mother. He might even kill Robin, without knowing it.

The aspect of losing himself, in front of Robin and hurting her in the process is unthinkable. Amon gradually came to the conclusion of Robin being better off with out him in her life. He mentally apologized and hoped.

"_There's no need, I will marry her._"

Amon got up and said to Zaizen's back as he almost stepped out of the door.

Zaizen froze for a few seconds and turned around to face Amon, an ominous smile hanging on his face.

"_Sensible choice, can I then trust you with not telling people about our little talk? Especially your co-workers or the deal's off_."

Zaizen's sudden transparency or lack of it is disturbing Amon to the point of paranoia.

"_I suggest that you have a talk with Toukou concerning the marriage_."

Zaizen pulled open the front door and walked out, his stride being that of one who's accomplished something.

This has been enough abnormalities for one day. First he's awakened, now he's marrying Toukou.


End file.
